Abduction No 1
by Jet556
Summary: The softball-sized wasp shaped Martians from "Massachusetts" return, this time appearing in Norrisville and there is more of them! Once there they abduct Randy Cunningham and Theresa Fowler giving Norrisville its first case of alien abduction!
1. Dinner with Heidi

**Welcome everyone. The bit with Ken saying "numner" was just a happy accident that I actually found funny. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dinner with Heidi**

Sitting in the dinning room of his home, Ken Finlayson sat opposite of his girlfriend Heidi Weinerman. She was over for dinner, he had done some outstanding cooking they were enjoying each other's company.

"Be honest, is my cooking as terrible as my looks?" asked Ken.

Heidi smiled at him and looked at the pasta on her fork. "Your looks aren't something to keep beating yourself up over, Ken. And your cooking is amazing. Why haven't you entered a cooking contest?"

"I never really thought about that."

"Why not?"

Ken shrugged. "I don't know I just wasn't really interested in entering a contest."

"You know, you should. I bet you'd win." Heidi put the fork in her mouth, ate the pasta and then swallowed. It was delicious!

"Oh, now its not that good!" Ken said, blushing immensely.

"It is." Complimented Heidi. "You should really enter."

"Just as long as you are not the judge."

"No, of course not." Laughed Heidi. "That wouldn't be fair!" Ken took a sip of his ice tea just as the phone started to ring. Getting up he answered it and discovered it to be a window salesman. Hanging up, Ken walked right back to the table and Heidi. "So where is your family right now?"

"My brother Pierre has been expelled from the University of Outer Mongolia and is now attending university in Lower England, my parents are closer than when they when I was new here."

"Oh?" asked Heidi. "Where are they?"

"Scotland. After such a long time, a Finlayson has finally set foot in Scotland again." Ken brought a hand to the back of his neck. "They will be home soon."

"Then you can introduce me to them!"

Ken laughed. "Yeah, my dad is going to love you!"

Heidi smiled and placed a hand on Ken's that was on the table. "And mine loves you! He likes that you were able to turn over a new leaf. And your mom?"

"I don't know. She may try to eat you like she did my sister or she may take a shine to you and try to eat you anyway." Ken shuddered. Some of his mom's tendencies were not pleasant to think about. "What about your mom?"

"Thinks I should find someone better looking."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Of course she does." Dinner continued in silence for a few minutes. Then the phone started ringing again and again Ken got up. Instead of a window salesman it was someone speaking French. Ken did not speak French so he hung up. "Why is some French speaker calling me, I don't even speak French!"

"Je parle Francais."

Ken turned and looked at Heidi. He would have felt annoyed that someone was speaking French but with her he was intrigued. Walking back to the table, Ken stopped at Heidi's chair and gave her an amorous kiss. Surprised by this, Heidi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back ardently.

And then the phone rang for a third time causing Ken to angrily break the kiss. "For the love of Ogma, now what?" Storming over to the phone, Ken picked it up but not without knocking the shelf off the table it was on. "What?"

"Ken, it's Randy!"

"Blast it, Cunningham! How did you get my home numner? Number! How did you get my home number?"

"Howard went through Heidi's phone and gave it to me!" This bit on information only caused Ken to scowl. Had that fat tub of lard no sense of privacy?

"Why are you calling?"

"Look, I was out with Theresa and we are being abducted by those Martians you, Heidi and Debbie encountered in Dover."

"How much do you two weigh? There are three of them! Is one carrying you and two carrying Theresa or vice versa? What's going on here?"

"No, no. There is about ten of them. Five carrying me and five carrying Theresa."

"Alright then." Ken hung up, picked up the phone cradle and then placed it back on the shelf. He then walked back over to Heidi, much less excited after that phone call. "Want to go save Cunningham and Theresa from Martians?"

Heidi could only stare. "How did they get your number?"

"Apparently Howard went through your phone."

"I am going to kill him!"


	2. Ten Softball Sized Wasps

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Ten Softball Sized Wasps**

Five Martians were strong enough to lift Randy and Theresa. However, they were only about three feet off the ground. Had there been three times that amount for each of them, Randy and Theresa would have been much higher.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Theresa in disbelief, if her exclamation had not made that obvious. "We are being abducted by aliens!"

"It's okay, Theresa." Assured Randy. "We have been brought out of Norrisville and thus the Ninja cannot save us since he stays in Norrisville but we can get out of this!"

"That's good because I have an idea." As they approached a nearby tree, Theresa grabbed a branch and refused to let go. The result? The Martians started to pull Theresa to get her hand loose. "Sorry, guys, but I'm not interested in a trip to Dover!"

Randy soon followed suit and the same thing happened. "Now what?"

"I don't know! I didn't think that far!"

Now it was up to Randy to save the day. Save the night? It was night so wouldn't it be "Save the night"? There was no time to wonder about this.

There were two Martians pulling at Randy's shoes. Then there was three pulling at his sweatshirt. He only had quite a number of shoes in that color and sweatshirts of this kind and color so he'd be alright.

Randy let go of the branch that we was holding on to and he slipped out of his sweatshirt. The Martians, being quite idiotic, did not realize they lost Randy and ended up abducting his sweatshirt alone.

As for the Martians holding Randy by his shoes, they ended up resuming carrying him only for Randy to slip out of his shoes too. Thus, they ended up abducting only his shoes.

The real mystery of this wasn't where the Martian's lair was in Dover. It was how they could have been so stupid!

"Alright, I'm free!" Randy then turned to Theresa. The Martians were holding her by her shoes and dress. She could probably slip out of her shoes but not her dress.

"That's great! But what about me?"

"Slip out of your shoes, I'll take care of the rest!" Theresa did just that and Randy did something even more vague than what Ken did to drive off the Martians.


	3. Run!

**Welcome back everyone. This is the finale for this story. Enjoy and review.**

 **Run!**

Randy and Theresa ran! The Martians that three Martians that had remained were pursuing them and all Randy and Theresa could do was run! Run! Run! Run! So, they did.

No matter how far they ran the Martians were always behind them! They were tired, they just wanted to rest but they couldn't! It was like being chased by a flock of seagulls but worse! However that may have been debatable. When a flock of seagull chased somebody it was with the intentions to peck their eyes out. When Martians chased somebody it was with the intentions to abduct them.

"Theresa, if we don't get out of this alive I just want to save that I love you! I always have!"

Theresa blushed and looked over at Randy. "I feel the same way, Randy, but just why do you think we might not make it out of this alive?"

"Well, we are still not yet near Norrisville and these things have stingers!"

"Oh right, good point!"

Of course, this dialogue never happened. It was only what Niall Warburton was thinking when he was told the story. The dialogue was actually more like…

"Oh juice! Oh juice! Oh juice!" Randy only kept running as the Martians started getting closer to him and Theresa.

"Keep running!" yelled Theresa.

"If only we still had our shoes!"

"Running in socks on gravel is so painful!"

"We're almost there!"

"Run darn it! Run!"

And then one of the Martians got close enough and stung Randy in the rear! Naturally, he yelled the most obvious thing to yell. "My butt! My butt!" It was around that time that Randy and Theresa entered Norrisville and the Martians just gave up. Not long after they continued walking and soon Ken and Heidi appeared in Ken's car to give them a drive back to their homes.

 **The End**


End file.
